Is Scotland ready for Jimmy Neutron?
by CindyVortex9
Summary: My first fanfic. Jimmy and his class go on an 8th grade trip to Scotland. When Cindy sees something that looks like 'Nessie' she and Jimmy find a bigger mystery behind it...Some JC & SL!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- No I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Sadly…

_**Is Scotland ready for Jimmy Neutron?**_

A/N: This is my fifth and a half JN fanfic, but the first one I'm letting anyone else read, so I hope you all like it!

Chapter One 

It was a hot spring day in Retroville. Jimmy's class was graduating 8th grade in the next month. As usual, Principal Willoughby entered the class to give them the news for the day.

"Good morning class! Today, I have very exiting news for you! In honour of your graduation next month, you'll all be going on a class trip, for two weeks to Scotland!"

Silence. Willoughby continued on.

"Since Scotland is where my father was born, and I've always wanted to go to Scotland, I've decided to go with you. Now, the trip costs 583 dollars, and you all must go. We're leaving in two days! See you on the plane!"

With that, he left. The class was more excited about just missing school, and just being with friends then going to Scotland. Who likes Scotland anyway? (A/N: I do!)

"Hey, Jimmy, what will you do for all that time without science?" Sheen asked.

"Oh, I'm not really without science. I'm bringing science with me!" Cindy 'overheard' this.

"Great Neutron, ruin a perfectly peaceful trip with your stupid inventions!"

"Hey! My inventions _are _peaceful."

"Uh, no they're not."

"Yes, yes they are!"

"No, they are not!"

"Children, quiet down please. Brawk! You can discuss this trip after class. Now, we turn back to geometry, page 321…"

Two days later, the whole class had packed their bags and were ready to go. Ms. Fowl had told them more about the trip, what type of clothing to bring, and that they'd be situated around Loch Ness, (A/N: Where else?) in a Bed and Breakfast. She grouped their rooms, in to twos and threes. Jimmy, Sheen, & Carl in one room, Cindy & Libby In another, Nick, Butch, & Oleander in a third, and so on. They took a bus to Retroville Airport, and boarded the plane, without incident. Well, unless you count Cindy complaining about Jimmy's inventions _again_, and why he had to pack a whole trunk full of them, but that was normal. Of course, Libby couldn't understand why Sheen had packed one bag just with his favourite Ultralord action figures, but that too, was typical.

They boarded Air Retroville, without complaint, just about the length of the trip, and who was sitting where. In the end, Cindy was next to the window, with Libby next to her, Sheen across the aisle, next to Jimmy and then Carl. While Libby slept, Cindy watched movies, Carl was playing a game on the TV screen, and Sheen was constantly annoying Jimmy. First of all, none of Sheen's favourite shows were on, namely Ultralord, and the only way to quiet him down was if he could sit next to a window and/or Libby.

"Uh Cindy, would you switch with Sheen? He won't stop talking unless he's sitting next to Libby or a window, and the only other window seat available to us is occupied by Ms. Fowl, and she's asleep." Jimmy said.

"So? Your point?"

"Will you switch with Sheen?"

Cindy thought about it for a second.

"Does the TV work over there?"

"Yes."

"Oh…I guess I can. But DON'T lean on my armrest! And don't snore."

"Why would I want to? I don't snore!"

"Right…well anyway. Sheen, move your stuff so I can put mine there instead."

They switched places, and Cindy continued watching the horror movie that was on. Jimmy was fixing some invention of his, but wasn't annoying her too much. When he fell asleep, she was glad to find out that he did not snore. Cindy, now the last of her friends awake, decided to sleep, and hoped someone would wake her up for breakfast…

Someone was poking Cindy. She was a morning person, often got up at 6:30, even when it was not a school day, but here, she had no idea what time it was.

"Ok, ok, I'm waking up, you can stop poking me!" Cindy said, as she opened her eyes, and saw Jimmy poking her, "What Neutron?"

"Look at them, over there." He pointed and Sheen & Libby, both asleep, and were leaning on each other. It was slightly cute. But she wasn't about to let Jimmy know that.

"You woke me up for _that?_"

"That, and, breakfast is here."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess. You didn't wake up Carl though."

"He gets enough food."

"That's true." Jimmy and Cindy both nodded in agreement. Then, realised they were agreeing on something, and abruptly stopped.

An hour later, all were awake, and the captain had an announcement.

"This is your captain speaking. We will be arriving at Inverness Airport in the next half hour. Please buckle your seatbelts, and on behalf of my staff, wish that you all had a peaceful trip. Weather down in Scotland is 45 degrees F. Thank you for flying Air Retroville, and have a good day."

An hour and a half later, with all their bags and suitcases, and Ms. Fowl and Principal Willoughby had counted the students, and none were missing, they took a bus to Loch Ness.

As the kids got on the bus, they realised how beautiful Scotland really was. Foggy & misty, yes, but green. Scotland had many old castles, and they amazed all. Sheen especially liked that they were driving on the other side of the road.

"Hey cool! We're driving on the wrong side! Like in Ultralord episode 514, "Attack of the other side drivers!"

"Sheen, anyone mention to you that they don't air Ultralord in Scotland?" Cindy asked him.

"Oh come on Cindy, what country in their right mind wouldn't air Ultralord?"

"This one."

"Nooooooooo! Luckily, I brought my DVD player, and with it, all my Ultralord DVDs! So I'm ok."

They drove around for an hour, finally reaching the Loch Ness area. The coach bus drove up to the Bed & Breakfast, and dropped the kids and their stuff off.

"Ok class, you must be on your best behaviours. Even though you're all in 8th grade, some of you need to learn your manners." Ms. Fowl looked directly at Sheen, Principal Willoughby will sign our names, and give you your keys. You have the rest of the evening off, but must be back by 8 for dinner."

They entered the cottage, were handed their keys, and were sent upstairs. Jimmy, Sheen, & Carl's & also Libby & Cindy's room were on the top floor, over looking the Loch. It was very pretty, and there were barely any words to describe how nice it really was. Of course, being on the top floor, meant that they had to drag their stuff up four floors.

"Hey Jim," Carl asked, the last one dragging his stuff, "Where's all your stuff? You only brought a small box!"

"That's because all my stuff is in my hyper cube. This way I could bring many inventions with me." He answered.

"Then what happened to your suitcases you had?"

"I decided to put them into the hyper cube. Much easier."

The group finally reached the top floor, each going to their right rooms. Those two rooms were the only ones on that floor, same with the floor below them.

Cindy and Libby's room was almost completely dark red and dark green. They each had a canopy bed, with a small couch in between, a desk, TV (with three channels,) some drawers, and a bathroom. Cindy and Libby both gasped as they saw their view, with the mountains surrounding the Loch, and the sun just about to set.

Jimmy, Sheen, & Carl's room was dark blue and dark red. The couch in the middle of the room pulled out into a bed, and while Jimmy had already quickly chosen the bed on the left hand side of the room, Sheen and Carl were fighting over who gets the bed, and who gets the couch.

"I have allergies to these types of beds!" Carl told Sheen.

"Oh come on Carl, I haven't believed in that since I was 14! You can't have allergies to that!"

"Well I do."

"But I need the bed to…fit…er…all my Ultralord stuff!" Sheen began pulling Ultralord blankets, towels, pillows, & an Ultralord DVD player out of his bag.

"How'd you fit that in there?" Carl asked, looking in to Sheen's bag, "What company is that bag from? I need one."

"Mary Poppins inc. It was very expensive though…"

Jimmy decided to intervene. "How about you too switch every night?"

"Ok…I guess that sounds fair." Sheen said.

The rest of the evening, the kids spent their time unpacking. Except Sheen, who found Scottish football very entertaining, and sat glued to the telly for the rest of the evening, until dinner. All the kids went to sleep early, trying to get rid of their jet lag, because they would have a long touring day tomorrow. Except Sheen, who was still watching football.

Late in the night, Sheen said to himself, "You know, football here looks a lot like soccer in America. Why is everything so backwards here? It's like Alice in Wonderland!"

"Go to sleep Sheen!" Jimmy yelled, half asleep, to Sheen.

A/N: Ok, I really hope you all like my fanfic so far. I writing it as I go, and I should hopefully update this soon. School is almost over, and after school is over I should have more time. So, you know what to do, write a review! I want at least two, and I'll write more after that. I'll probably write more before that, but whatever. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Thanks to Reddistherose for my first (& only) review! Chapter Two 

Ms. Fowl's 8th grade class was woken up early the next day for breakfast. She explained to them what they would do that day.

"Alright, settle down class. Brawk! Anyway, today we'll be learning about the legend of the Loch Ness monster. In the basement of this house is a small museum in honour of the Loch Ness monster. I would suggest that brawk between now and ten, when we visit the Loch you should all visit the museum. But please keep quiet. Although this is a bed & breakfast, people do live here." Ms. Fowl looked directly at Sheen.

"Oh come on," Jimmy told Sheen & Carl as the headed upstairs to get ready, "No one really believes that the monster actually exists!"

"Are-are you sure Jim?" Carl asked, afraid.

"Of course I am!" (A/N: Cue Cindy…)

"Oh come on Neutron," Cindy, who conveniently was behind them said, "How small minded can you get? Just because you haven't proved it yet, doesn't mean that Nessie isn't real."

"Do you really believe those stories? Come on. It's just a few tourists who take pictures of floating logs. Or it's a hoax."

"That was only once. They came forward, didn't they?"

"After how many years? You'll see, when we go down into the Loch today, you won't see any monsters. That's just stupid."

"And I'll show you that there is something out there!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

With that, they both slammed their doors, and got ready.

Once again, conveniently, Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby, & Carl were all at the museum at the same time. Carl stayed behind Sheen the whole time, afraid to look at the pictures, and at the eyewitness accounts. Sheen was behind Libby. Luckily, Cindy and Jimmy did not fight, but looked quietly at the museum. Libby did catch them looking at each other though, but not at the same time.

They headed upstairs, with coats, as the mist and fog were still rising over the Loch. Principal Willoughby was standing by the door, waiting for the class. As Nick, the last one to finally arrived, he began to speak.

"Good Morning class! Well, today we've got exciting things planned out for all of you! We'll be taking a boat trip on Loch Ness! We'll be looking at all the technology they use to help look for Nessie. Follow me!"

They walked across the road to the Loch, to a pier, and gathered on the boat.

The ship started, and a tour guide explained to them what they do to search, and how long it took to search the entire Loch. While the rest of the class asked questions, and tried out the machine, Cindy went up to the deck. Their stuff wasn't nearly as nice as Jimmy's inventions, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

A minute later, Jimmy came upstairs. Cindy turned around.

"Their stuff is a lot nicer then your inventions. I'm sure they actually work too!"

"Thanks Cindy. Anyway, enjoying the trip so far?"

"Yes, mostly. Except for dinner last night. Who would eat Haggis?"

"Well, Carl did."

"Well, remember what he ate on Galactic Showdown? He eats anything!" They laughed.

They both fell silent, remembering what had happened after the show, & right before April had sent Jimmy the warp mail. Cindy turned to face the water. She saw a long dark shadow moving right underneath the surface.

"Jimmy, look! I was right! It's the loch Ness monster!"

"Don't be ridiculous. It was probably just a shadow."

"Turn around, quickly. Look!" She pointed to the black shadow quickly disappearing.

"Where?"

"Over there!"

"It's just a fish!"

"No, not that. Climb here, and you'll be able to see." Jimmy climbed on to the bars on the ship, (A/N: Not too smart, Jimmy,) and slipped on the wet bars, and into the water. (A/N: Sound familiar?)

"Jimmy!" Cindy quickly jumped after him.

"Oh great, now who'll call for help?" Jimmy said.

"Hey, I was just trying to help."

Jimmy put his head underneath the water, and Cindy followed. They both saw something large and long slink away. They lifted their heads, and saw that the boat had stopped for them.

Everyone had thought it was funny that they both fell in. After they were rescued, out of the freezing water, Cindy had asked Jimmy to explain exactly what the thing they saw was.

"It was probably much smaller, just the light reflected funny, to make it look longer." He explained.

"Funny, I've never heard of shadows acting like giant eels before."

The next day was a free day for them to do what he pleased. Later that afternoon was going to be a trip to the nearest town for shopping. Libby was happy about that.

During the morning of that day, Carl spent his time with Oleander, Principal Willoughby, Ms. Fowl, and a few other students fishing in the Loch. Sheen was trying to show Libby just how interesting football was. Cindy was wandering around the museum, looking carefully at all the pictures, particularly the more recent ones of Nessie. Jimmy was looking through the library upstairs about scientific achievements of the people around that area. Cindy went upstairs, to the library, to find Jimmy.

"Hey Neutron, I have a question for you." She called out to him.

"What Cindy?"

"Do by any chance have a submarine in that hyper cube of yours?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Well I've been looking at the pictures down stairs. I've noticed an odd pattern."

"And that is?"

"Well, the older pictures of Nessie look completely different then the ones from this year. Odd, isn't it? Even if it were a hoax, wouldn't they stick to the same type of Nessie idea?'

"Yes, highly probable. Why?"

"Well the ones from this year and the end of last all look more metallic then the older ones do."

"Are you saying that the more recent ones are not real? I mean none are real of course but-"

"Yes. Someone might be tricking many people. According to the museum down there, sightings have been up 45 in the last few months!"

"But what exactly are you saying?"

"Well, I'm not completely sure, but I think someone may be tricking people to believe that the Loch Ness monster is real, but only recently."

"Where did you come up with this idea?"

"Well, actually, when I looked at the thing that we saw, I thought I saw an antenna."

"Really? Why didn't I notice that? So what do you need the submarine for?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we-I mean I- can look in the Loch to see if that's true. I mean something that big can't just disappear like that."

"Unless someone takes it out every so often."

"So you're admitting my idea makes sense?"

"Well, you do have some proof, unlike some of your other ideas…"

"Hey, we were both half right on that!"(A/N: She thought he meant that part at the end of 'Stranded' with Australia.)

"I was talking about the whole equator thing."

"You mean you never figured that out? The only reason I did that was so I could go on an adv- On second thought, never mind. So anyway, you did actually see something down there, right?"

"Yeah…maybe. When were you planning on taking my submarine?"

"Tonight. Are you coming?"

"Yes. I wouldn't let you use my submarine alone. You probably have no idea how to use it."

Cindy shook her head, and walked off. Why couldn't he ever admit she was smart? Was it so terrible to do that?

At noon they took a bus to the nearest village. Libby was upset that there were no music stores with her type of music, but found a few clothing stores.

"Hey Cindy, I love these kilts! Too bad my family doesn't have a clan. If we did, I could find the right colour for the kilt. But this purple and yellow one is nice too, even if it isn't my family's colour."

"What clan is it any way?" Cindy asked, as she and Libby walked out of the store, holding bags of clothes.

"Let me check the tag." Libby looked at the tag, and began reading it, "Willoughby. That sounds familiar. Oh! Principal Willoughby, of course."

"Maybe you should give it to him." Cindy suggested, smiling, as Sheen came running towards them.

"Hey Sheen, what's up?" Libby asked.

"Look what I found in the market place…" He held up an Ultralord action figure. To Cindy and Libby, however, it looked no different then the rest.

"Er…that's nice Sheen, but what's so special about it?" Libby asked.

"It's the special Scottish version of Ultralord, there are only a hundred of them in the world! And _you _said they don't air Ultralord in Scotland." He finished, speaking to Cindy.

"Well, they don't. Doesn't mean they don't make dolls of it."

"Action figure."

"Doll."

"Action figure!"

"Ultradork!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, I'll see you later Libs. And _Cindy_. I've got to find more of this stuff!" He ran off in the other direction.

"You know Libby, I think you're the only one who gets along with him. Oh, and that reminds me…" Cindy told Libby the story about how Libby and Sheen were leaning on each other on the plane.

"Well, actually Cindy, the same thing happened to you and your little genius boy."

"What do you mean? You were asleep the whole time."

"Not the whole time. Sheen woke me up because of some nightmare of his, and then I saw you leaning on Neutron while you were asleep. So there." Cindy for once was at a loss for words.

"Er…well, erm… that was…not on purpose anyway. I mean, if I'd known. If he'd known then it'd be-"

"Neutron was awake."

"Oh… Hey look! The bus is here. Let's go back to the place over there…"

They met up with everybody else, and went back to the hotel.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I like the last one better, but its still good. I hope. In the next chapter, Jimmy & Cindy visit the Loch in the submarine, and well, you'll see. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Jimmy Neutron. I'll tell you when I do.

A/N: Also, the people in this chapter are made up; so don't use them anywhere else please. Thank you!

Thanks once again to Reddistherose & also to kingdom219 for reviewing!

Chapter Three 

The rest of the day was spent indoors because it had started to rain that afternoon, just after lunch. Principal Willoughby had introduced the students to the owners of the hotel, who were his cousins. Mr. Thomas Willoughby helped with the cooking, and his wife, Mrs. Nell Willoughby, who helped with finances and such. They had three maids who did the cleaning, who all had rooms in the basement, along with the Willoughby's. There was a girl named Marjorie Kane, who was around 22 years old, was tall and had short wavy blond hair. There was Ruby Stewart, who had long brown hair, which was tied in a bow, she was around 26. The last maid was named Fleur McDougal, who had black hair, which was shoulder length. She was 24.

Carl decided he like fishing, and went again, this time making Jimmy go along.

"Oh come on Jimmy, fishing is fun, and it helps get rid of jet lag." Carl told Jimmy, pulling him to the loch.

"Oh I'm sure it is Carl, but I'd rather-"

"Come on, I always go on your adventures, let's do something that won't have me screaming in terror." He had a point.

"Ok Carl. So what exactly are you fishing for?"

"Mainly salmon. But there are other fish too"

As it turned out, Jimmy was horrible at fishing. Carl noticed that.

"Wow! I'm better at something then Jimmy! Some body call my mom!"

"Well, if I had a fishing rod with radar…"

"My mom doesn't let me have radar."

"Yeah, you've told me. But it is more peaceful then I thought."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few more moments, until Carl saw something big glide just beneath the surface.

"Uh Jim…What's big, dark, scary, and swims?"

"Well, from the clues you've given me, it could have been a snake, but they don't swim, then I thought, maybe a shark, but they are usually grey, not dark-"

"No Jimmy! Look down…"

The same silvery thing that he and Cindy had seen was floating near the surface of the water. Carl ran away, but Jimmy went to look closer. He saw that it did look like it was metal.

"Hey, Cindy was right. This defiantly doesn't look the same as the older pictures and descriptions." Jimmy thought out loud, as the fake Nessie glided away.

"Carl! You can come back now! It's gone!" Jimmy yelled to Carl.

"No way! I'm not going near there ever again! I give up fishing. At least here…"

Jimmy walked over to Carl, who, as they walked back, kept looking behind his back.

Later that evening, after dinner, Jimmy met Cindy, and told her about what he saw.

"So you're admitting I'm right?" She said when he was done.

"Yes…"

"Say it more convincingly!"

"Yes Cindy, I think you are right. About this."

"Good enough. When should we meet?"

"Midnight?"

"Fine. But what should we look for exactly?"

"For this metallic Nessie. I mean if it's not actually some kind of machine, it'd still be in the Loch, right?"

"If it were a machine, someone probably takes it out at night. That group who searches usually does the searching very early in the morning."

"Yeah, that's true. See you at midnight then."

"Midnight."

At five to twelve, Cindy snuck downstairs, and found Jimmy there, waiting.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep."

They quietly opened the door, and towards the Loch. It was very dark, and it started to rain a bit.

"Hurry up and get the submarine out Neutron."

"Hold on!" He said, getting it out, and pushing it on the water, "Ok, let's go in."

"Smaller then I remember it."

"Well, we did grow a bit from 5th grade."

Jimmy turned the radar on, and set it to scan for anything larger then 5 feet. Cindy noticed that the microwave that supposedly tracked where they went was gone.

"So, your microwave is gone?"

"Yeah, well, there were some minor bugs to it."

"If we went my way we would have found the treasure faster-"

"Hey, it was just on the wrong setting!"

"And we didn't need to interview fish…"

"It could have worked!"

"But it didn't."

"It saved us from the giant squid."

"Well- maybe, kind of."

They fell silent, watching the radar. There was nothing.

"Why-why do we fight so much?" Cindy suddenly asked.

"I've been wondering that too."

"It's so stupid, yet we never stop."

"We can try, I guess…Erm… Anyway, we-uh-finished the Loch, there's nothing here."

"So it must be a hoax. It could be scaring away fishermen and money from coming."

"It did scare away Carl. Hey that could be a motive! All we need is a suspect now…what are we supposed to be visiting tomorrow?"

"Where the fishermen & women work. We can ask them!"

"Good, we're getting somewhere. Now what?"

"Go back to the hotel, maybe?"

"Oh yeah. Right. Well. I knew that."

"Right…"

They went back to the hotel, and slowly crept back in. The climbed as quietly as possible up the creaky old stairs.

"Well, goodnight then." Jimmy said as the reached the 4th floor.

"Goodnight Ji-Neutron. Thanks for believing me."

"Your welcome."

The next morning Libby was wondering why Cindy looked tired.

"Hey Cind, why do you look so tired?"

"Oh…ah…couldn't fall asleep too well last night." Cindy hated lying to Libby, and didn't know why she didn't want to tell Libby. But it was her and Jimmy's mystery to solve.

After breakfast, they took a bus to the fishermen's place. They learned how the fish was caught, which was really boring to watch, and Carl wouldn't go near the water any more. They then watched them clean the fish to prepare them for the market place. They had an hour to look around and go to the gift shop, the time when Jimmy & Cindy decided to ask the fishermen & women if they had seen anything suspicious. But Carl didn't want to leave Jimmy alone.

"Hey Carl-I'm just going over there for now, how about you go to gift shop? I'm not going to be doing anything interesting, just asking them a few scientific questions…"

"Ok Jimmy, I'll just be looking for stuff to get for my parents then. See you!"

Cindy & Jimmy walked over, and saw one fisherman who was just standing around, and did not look busy.

"Excuse me sir, may I just ask you a few questions?" Jimmy asked.

The man turned around, and Jimmy realised that it was-

"Cap'n Betty?"

"Arr…. Do I know you?" Cap'n Betty asked.

"You know him?" Cindy asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, Captain, it's me Jimmy! Back in 5th grade we were trying to catch Carl mutated turtle."

"Oh-I remember you! The short one with the big words and stupid inventions! What brings you to Scotland?"

"Well actually," Cindy started to say, because Jimmy's conversation was going nowhere, "We wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Aye."

"Have you seen anything strange here lately? In the water I mean?"

"Well, actually, I saw some shiny fish snake thing go by, and it's scared a couple of me mates away from here!"

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"Where did you see it, exactly?"

"Oh, around the Willoughby place I did."

"That's interesting. Well, thanks for your time. Next time you see it, please tell us." She walked away, and after Jimmy said good-bye, followed her.

"Well, aren't you little Miss Nancy Drew?" Jimmy asked, teasingly.

"Well are you Mr. Let's-take-as-long-as-possible-and-while-we're-at-it-reunite-with-odd-friends?"

"Well, he did help a bit with the monster-no-actually he destroyed my inventions. Never mind. But I'm sure Sheen would like to see him." Jimmy said, seeing Sheen leave the gift shop empty-handed.

"Hey Sheen!" Jimmy yelled out.

"Hey Jimmy. Can you believe it? Not one Ultralord thing in that store. Meanwhile, Carl is busy buying the whole store. So what did you want?"

"Cap'n Betty is here."

"Cap'n Betty? Where? Where?" He ran over when he spotted him.

"Ok then…" Was all Cindy could say.

"So what do you think we found out about the mystery?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, it may or may not originate from our bed & breakfast, but there defiantly is a motive. The number of people around here is declining. But who would want that?"

"Why don't we talk to the people at the bed & breakfast and see what they know."

"That sounds like a pretty safe plan. Coming from you." Cindy smiled.

"Thanks Cindy."

"That's what I'm here for." She said walking off. "By the way, did you…um… ever get rid of those Betty Quinlan pictures?"

"Yes…"

"All of them?"

"Yes! You can go check when we get back!"

"I think I will." Cindy said, walking off.

Cindy found Libby in the gift shop trying on rain boots with fish on them. Jimmy met Carl buying gifts for his whole family, including distant relatives. After Sheen had said good-bye to the captain, they all left on the bus, Cindy & Jimmy ready to ask the hotel staff some questions.

A/N: Ok, I hope you liked this chapter. I thought it'd be funny to add Cap'n Betty in, and I know how much Sheen likes him. I also decided to add that Betty picture thing from League of Villains. I loved that movie. Anyway, in the next chapter they question the hotel staff and find out more about what's going on. Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
